La DEA of Libra:Detailed Walkthrough (P9)
Chapter 9 Proceed with all the town events (H-Scene for Ruu) and the event from Saria will be triggered. If Ruu joined you permanently, she will have an follow up event after Saria. Both of these events are required in order to recruit Rizaria and Iruzabu. Because of this event, make sure you unlock the ability 呼び寄せ twice for Ruu (This ability is directly left of Meruya). If you put Ruu in your party, the chance of encountering a random Majin is a lot higher. Pick up all the new quests from the bulletin board. The first thing will be grabbing all the chests that are being blocked by the yellow door. Here is the full list, but the last two will be visited later. *奈落の間B7F～東の塔～ (Teleporter to B6, head down to B7, then go left into the Mirror dungeon) *エルモンの宮B3F　(Irumon's Palace B3. This area is where you assisted Roka. The bottom left portal in B9 will port to B2) *カドラ廃坑跡B8F　(Take teleporter to B8. One of the items is the quest item for 弓作成の素材. This quest is available once H-scene for Meruya and Ruu is unlocked) *カドラ廃坑跡B9F　(This area is now accessible) *カドラ廃坑跡B12F (This area will be accessible later in the chapter) *深淵の間B5F～異界の塔～ (This area will be accessible later in the chapter) Chests that can also be obtained: Kadora Mines B5 now that Lefin is your party. Revisiting town repeatedly will unlock the H-scene for Meruya and Ruu. If you also managed to get the Forest Dungeon through the random Majin Encounter from Saria/Ruu's events, simply leave the dungeon for now. It will be revisited later as the path to the dungeon is permanently opened. 瑠璃の座閣 Remember the three colored demons that we fought in the earlier chapters? This dungeon became available once they were defeated and now is the time to revisit it. There are two ways to access to this dungeon: Take the teleport to B9, and of the 5 northern teleporters, take the second one from the left, or take the teleporter to B6, walk downstairs, and head NW within that area and take the teleporter near the blue locked door. This area can be rather confusing, but they are all linear and all lead to the same destination. All chests are accessible. Most of the enemies in here have Darkness defense element. At the very end of the dungeon, there will be a recovery point. From here onwards, the demons on the side must be taken down before the large center door is opened. You will also see another door in the north that is locked, which will be unlocked upon Irun's defeat. Note that the regular Large Red Demons are exceptionally hard to defeat, and escaping them might be a better option. Unfortunately, the demons on both sides contain one of each. These demons can also drop a summoning stone. With the center door is opened, recover and head in. Here, you will meet Irun. She will have a talk with you, and asks you what do you want. If you choose the fourth option (I want your power):' お前の力が欲しい', she will ask you the question again. Make the same selectio again and you will fight her. If you select the other options (Money, Recovery, Growth, etc.), you do not get to fight her, and she can never be recruited. Obviously, in this playthrough we are going to fight her. Boss Battle: Irun - Celica's level cap 95 Irun is an extremely easy battle. The trash mobs in this dungeon is actually harder than her. She is Darkness element and there isn't really much else to describe her as she will be the easiest fight in this chapter. *6 second cast / 7 second delay: 1x1 Charm. If successful, the player is charmed for 20 seconds. *8 second cast / 4 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack + Life Leech. *19 second cast / 24 second delay: 1x1 Darkness Magic with chance to inflict Horror 5 for 100 seconds and Silence 5 for 150 seconds. *8 second cast / 3 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack. *5 second cast / 7 second delay: 3x1 Darkness Magic Attack. Once you beat her, her portrait will be unlocked: Invitation Extension +1, and she will join your party as monster that Celica can summon. Behind her, there is a chest where you can donate a certain amount of money with some choice selections. Depending on the amount, the contents within the chest changes: *10000　巨人の秘石 (+10 HP) *30000　聖者の秘石 (+1 Magic Defense) *50000　同調の秘石 (+1 cap to Monster Possession) The hallway behind her leading to another door is now opened. It contains two chests: Blue and a Red. You can open only one of them. The contents will change depending on which you open: *Blue: 同調の秘石 (+1 Cap to Monster Possession) *Red: 祈祷の秘石 (+1 to Physical Speed) When everything is completed, teleport out to the town. Proceed with events, if any. Teleport to B9 and head outside to the main area where you fought Wendice and Dorius for a small scene. Kadora Mines B9 (First Crystal Encounter) After the scene is over, the whole B9 is completely free to access. The first thing we will do is head to the east or right side of the large room (The side you came out from is considered 'North' or 'Up' to avoid any confusion). Head inside, and loot all the chests except for one as that is being guarded by a Blue door. The coffins can be opened; one of them contains a monster, while the other two contains items. There is also a blue crystal in the deeper parts of this area which triggers a fixed encounter when interacted through proximity. They are considered the main objective in this Chapter at this time. Boss Fight: Gurashon - Celica's level cap 95 This fight can be easy or hard depending if you have good equipment/high levels to compensate. He starts out easy, and then he takes significantly less damage due to his last innate skill. He takes less damage at the end and it can be problematic, but it can overcome with simply gear/levels/better setup with summoning stones. This fight is not that hard. His abilities are below: *13 second cast / 15 second delay: 5x1 Physical Attack *10 second cast / 4 second delay: 3x3 Physical Attack *4 second cast / 3 second delay: 1x1 Physical attack *15 second cast / 18 second delay: 3x1 Darkness Magic Once the right side of the area is cleared, head to the opposite side. This side contains an optional, yet very simple puzzle where you need to push the blocks so that you can reach the chest. There is another chest being locked by the yellow door, but that shouldn't be an issue. When done, head down to B10. Kadora Mines B10/11 (Second Crystal Encounter) B10 and B11 are somewhat linked to each other. Most of B10 is very short and contains a cannon puzzle that covers half of the map. The first thing to do is to dispel the barrier in B10 so it opens up the teleporter to the safe room in B9, which you can't miss. After, loot all the chest, and take southwest stairs down to B11 to grab the chests. Head back up to B10 and take the other set of stairs down to B11. B11 is very bad and looks confusing at first, but it is not that bad as it is indirectly divided into sections. Locate the nearest set of stairs on the map (The one with the chest that is being blocked by a blue door) and that will be the next destination. You should now be at B10. Make your way south into the map and you will enter an area where there is no map and no random encounters. but you also use the item to leave the dungeon. This is the Cannon puzzle. The cannon puzzle is extremely easy and there are two parts to this. The left/right is the direction you are looking into the screen Puzzle 1 *Take the first available exit on the left. *Head out, move up, and take the right exit to grab the chest. *Head back out, move all the down and take the furthest left exit. *Head out and move to the opposite exit, then grab the chest. *Head out, move up and take the first exit on the left. This path will lead to the second part of the puzzle Puzzle 2 *Head down and take the first exit on the right. *Head out and take the opposite exit. This will lead to the first chest. *Head out and move down, take the first exit on the left. This will lead to the second chest. *Head out and move to the opposite exit. *Head out and make your way all to the top and head into the most right exit. You should have 2-3 seconds left. *Keep moving this path and you will break the cannon. Note: If the cannon breaks, it will be no point of return until you beat the next section. Once the cannon breaks, head down and fight the second crystal encounter. Boss Battle: Sorugasshu - Celica's level cap 95 This boss was pretty difficult as his TP 3x3 and 5x5 attacks are extremely deadly. The 5x5 attack can literally 1 shot anyone unless they defend. The Right hand is specializes in Physical Attacks and has an ability to reflect physical attacsk; and the Left Hand specializes in Magic Attacks and has an innate ability to reflect magical attacks. The other method, as always, is to simply defeat the boss quick. The latter method is preferred because the 28 second ability is extremely deadly and you really don't want him casting it. The beat it before you die approach works, but it involves some luck. *11 second cast / 8 second delay: 3x3 Physical Attack *28 second cast / 8 second delay: 5x5 Physical Attack *7 second cast / 6 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack Once the boss is defeated, random encounters will now be available. Simply move back to the Puzzle 1 map. Keep moving back to the original location and you noticed the route you came from is broken and a new path is available. Move up and you will notice there is a huge magenta type seal on the ground. Once you move up, a dialogue starts and you immediately enter the portal. As mentioned earlier, if the cannon is broken, there is no point of return. You must move up. Kadora Mines B11 (Sagamoa's Demon Realm) When entering this realm, you will first notice Celica is upside down. This place is actually very small, but because of the nature of how Celica is upside down, it can be confusing for the first time, which is where all the delays come. Simply just move your way up to the recovery point. If you are there, move left as that is a one way that leads to Sagamoa. There are no chests in this map, nor there are any summoning stone units that are only in this realm as this area will not be accessible anymore after Sagamoa's defeat. There are a few monsters that only appear in this area, but do not spend all the time grinding in here. Boss Battle: Sagamoa - Celica's Level cap 95 Surprisingly, Sagamoa was actually easier than the second crystal boss though his avoidance is somewhat on par with Kachua. His physical attacks also hurt a lot; but he also takes an excessive amount of damage due to his low overall defense. With Shuri's melee buff on the entire party, he drops fast. Darkness armor is not required as he rarely casts and would rather use his TP abilities. *1 second / 10 second delay: Self Buff: Attack 5, Attack Frequency 4. This is always cast in the beginning and reapplied if faded. *13 second cast / 8 second delay: 3x1 Physical Attack. *7 second cast / 4 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack. *6 second cast / 5 second delay: 2x3 Physical Attack. *10 second cast / 4 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack. *5 second cast / 7 second delay: 3x1 Darkness Magic Attack with chance to inflict slow speed for 100 seconds. After his defeat, his portrait will be unlocked: +3 to level cap. You will be ported back to the area where the seal was seen. Move up to the next area, and you will be shown a scene and will be in the fire area. You will see a red portal and you will see a bunch of fire lids up in a certain order. But this whole area is not accessible at this time. So simply move right to grab the chest, then move left and head out. The next area is the west side of this floor. Kadora Mines B11 (Third Crystal Encounter) The west area, known as the Ice area, because the area is filled with Ice, is rather straight forward as there is always one way you can move before going deeper into the maze. Once you make your way into the large room with a total of 7 exits (You are from the south): #Make your way to the right entrance instead of the south entrance. Go Left, Left and grab the chest. When done, make your way back to the south entrance. #From the South entrance, make your way into the North part, the left exit. Go North, North, East, South, West, North. Go up and beat the fixed encounter. When the monster is dead, the North Part, right exit becomes available. Head your way out. #From the north, left exit: Go South, East, North, West, North. Go up and beat the fixed encounter. When the monster is dead, you noticed a crystal nearby broke. Head your way out. #From the north, right exit: Go West. Loot the chest nearby, head up, loot the chest behind the third crystal, and then engage the crystal encounter. Boss Encounter: Renia Nui - Celica's Level cap 95 Kadora Mines B11 (Fire Realm) Spirit City Rasuridonee Kadora Mines B12